The present invention relates generally to a system and method for manufacturing a golf ball. In particular, the system and method relates to manufacturing a golf ball mold and using the mold to manufacture a golf ball.
The game of golf is an increasingly popular sport at both amateur and professional levels. A wide range of technologies related to the manufacture and design of golf balls are known in the art. For instance, a method of manufacturing golf balls involves spraying golf balls with coating material. This method achieves an even coating on the surface of the golf ball. However, as the coating dries, the coating often settles unevenly on the surface of the golf ball. It would be advantageous to be able to make a coating settle evenly on a golf ball after the coating has been applied.